


i'm hiding in plain sight

by fallizbian



Series: calm this angry heart [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, but it's smut with feelings attached, i got tired of waiting for someone else to write a threesome so i wrote this disaster fic, it devolved into mostly smut, kirby's a lesbian, that's a lie it's all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: “We never want you to be uncomfortable,” Kirby added, looking her in the eye. She leaned in for another kiss and Fallon tried not to think too hard about just how right it felt to be here between the two of them. She knew, sheknewit was just sex, but with Liam stroking her back and Kirby looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, it was easy to imagine that there could be something more between them. Fallon had no idea what that would look like, but she swore she could almost taste it on their lips.in which Fallon's sleeping with both Liam and Kirby. at the same time. oh, and she's secretly in love with both of them.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Liam Ridley (kind of sort of but like not really)
Series: calm this angry heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656055
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	i'm hiding in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, I didn't conceptualize this as pure smut, but that's what it turned into so I'm embracing it. I'm hoping I did lesbian!Kirby justice with this. Thank you sooooo much to Sarah for taking the time to read it <3

Fallon leaned back into Liam’s lap, her breath stuttering as she threw an arm up to cover her moan. He grabbed her arm away, scolding gently.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, taking the other arm and holding them both in his lap. “We want to hear you.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her mouth as Kirby grazed her clit with her tongue. She let out a stilted yelp. They were in Liam’s apartment, so she didn’t even have the excuse of being caught. Defeated, Fallon sighed, and Kirby grinned up at Liam from between her legs.

“Should we let her?” Kirby asked. Liam shook his head and grabbed both arms in one hand, using the other to twist her nipple. Fallon hissed. She’d been on the edge for what felt like hours, and while she wasn’t one to beg for anything, Liam and Kirby had her close. She shifted her hips to try to encourage Kirby to give her more, which only resulted in Kirby holding her hips and telling her to settle down and be patient.

She’d been sleeping with both of them individually for about a month when they’d learned of each other. It wasn’t like she was dating either one of them, and she hadn’t been trying to hide anything, it just… hadn’t come up. But when Liam had slipped into her room one night to find Kirby pushing her into the mattress, he had just settled into a chair to watch the show while Kirby got back to work.

Kirby and Liam didn’t appear to have any particular interest in each other, which was quite alright with Fallon because as is, they were too much for her. She knew Kirby wasn’t into guys like she was, and Liam seemed to respect that. Both fortunately and unfortunately for Fallon, this meant that their attentions were both always focused on her. At the moment, she’d been on the edge for what felt like hours and each time she got close they backed off, grinning at each other like they had some secret between them.

Fallon squirmed, turning her head to try to mouth at Liam’s underwear. She was the only one naked, and that coupled with the intense state of her arousal was beginning to make her feel very vulnerable in their arms.

“Is that your way of telling him you want his cock?” Kirby asked, settling herself on Fallon’s hips and leaning in to kiss her. “We’ve talked about this, Fallon. You have to use your words. What do you want?”

Fallon whined as Kirby sat up, pulling away. She pulled half-heartedly at Liam’s hands holding her in place. When they’d started this, she’d thought she would hate the loss of control she felt like this. She would never admit it, but she knew they knew she actually loved being made to feel helpless beneath them. She shifted again, trying to find friction in the feel of Kirby atop her.

“Fallon, this is your last warning,” Liam said, speaking as though he was talking to a child. “If you keep this up, I’m going to put you in the handcuffs.”

Fallon settled, looking up at him in indignation. He knew she hated handcuffs- she much preferred the warmth of his hands around hers.

“Good girl,” he said, kissing her cheek. She flushed. “Now, tell us what you want.”

Fallon took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she willed her growing embarrassment to go away. When she opened them, both Liam and Kirby were looking down at her with concern in her eyes and a whole new wave of shame filled her. Liam shifted his grip away from her wrists so he could her hands in his, and he and Kirby were exchanging looks that Fallon couldn’t decipher.

“What?” She said, wanting to yank her arms away from Liam and curl them around herself.

“You’re not enjoying this,” Kirby said, a tone of question in her voice.

Fallon sighed, pulling her arms from Liam’s grip so she can reach them around Kirby. “Of course I am,” she said. “It’s just all a little overwhelming.” Liam quirked an eyebrow at her, looking at the spot on his pants. “And I don’t like being the only one naked like this,” she begrudgingly admitted.

Liam sighed, slipping her head off his knees and onto a pillow so he could turn her onto her side and curl behind her. He slipped his clothes off, pressing himself to her back. Kirby settled on her other side, propping herself up on one elbow to look at Fallon. Fallon reached for her bra and Kirby laughed. She undressed as well, leaning in to kiss Fallon once.

“Fal, you have to tell us these things. This isn’t gonna work otherwise,” Liam began, pressing his lips into her neck.

“We never want you to be uncomfortable,” Kirby added, looking her in the eye. She leaned in for another kiss and Fallon tried not to think too hard about just how right it felt to be here between the two of them. She knew, she _knew_ it was just sex, but with Liam stroking her back and Kirby looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, it was easy to imagine that there could be something more between them. Fallon had _no_ idea what that would look like, but she swore she could almost taste it on their lips.

“What do you think?” Liam asked. “Do you want to keep going or just stay like this? Either’s good with us.”

Fallon shifted, reaching around to kiss him. “What if we kept going like this?” She pressed herself back into Liam’s cock, arching her back as he slipped between her legs. Liam chuckled, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Kirby beat him to it, squeezing some onto both their hands. Fallon groaned as they both reached between her legs, hands brushing against each other. Kirby slipped two fingers into her, twisting and stretching to make sure she was prepared; while Liam traced his hand around her opening, brushing her inner thighs as he reached up to circle her clit. Fallon could feel the tightening in her pelvis and she pressed against their hands. This was her favorite, when they worked together to build her up and she could feel both of them. Her breathing stuttered when they hit especially sensitive spots at the same time, and they laughed. Kirby withdrew her hand, giving Liam’s waiting cock a quick squeeze on her way out. Liam yelped, clearly not expecting the playful motion. Kirby just winked at him, and Fallon smirked, feeling a warmth grow in her chest. She knew that they weren’t into each other like that, but those moments when they worked together like that made Fallon feel like it wasn’t just Fallon and Liam and Fallon and Kirby. Those moments made her hope for more, like maybe Liam and Fallon and Kirby.

She didn’t have much time to ponder this, though, because soon Kirby was shifting her hips back and Liam was pressing into her. Her breath caught and she whined into Kirby’s mouth. Liam kept a steady pace, thrusting into her. She regrouped, snaking a hand down Kirby’s stomach. She used her other arm to pull Kirby closer to her as she dragged her thumb across Kirby’s clit. She could feel Kirby moan into her mouth, and Fallon leaned back with a smirk, repeating the motion and appreciating the strangled noise she elicited.

“Fal,” Kirby whined. “Stop teasing.” Kirby reached her hand down to try to take care of herself, but Fallon stopped her, grabbing her hands and threading them through her own.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Fallon said. “Liam, a hand?” Liam chuckled breathlessly, grabbing Kirby’s arms from Fallon and lifting them around Fallon’s neck after pressing a kiss there. “Now Kirby, you’ve been taking care of me all night. I think it’s time to focus on you for—” Her breath caught as Liam’s thrusts hit just the right spot, and Kirby laughed.

“Oh you think that’s funny, do you?” Fallon asked. She adjusted, thrusting one hand into Kirby and using the other to tap Kirby’s clit gently in the way that she knew would bring her straight to the edge. She loved the choking sound Kirby made when she got it _just_ right. Liam brought his own hand around between them for Fallon to rock against, and they continued on in relative silence for a few minutes, occasional moans and gasps their only sounds. Fallon could feel Liam’s thrusts getting more erratic, and after all the build up she could tell she wouldn’t last. When Kirby decided to jump back in the mix, sneaking a hand back down to brush over Fallon’s inner thighs, Fallon felt the warmth spread through her and let herself be carried over the edge. Liam quickly followed (he could always hold it together until he felt Fallon around him).

This left Kirby, softly smiling at both of them from where she perched beside them. When Fallon caught her breath again, she leaned in, smiling into Kirby’s kiss. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of having the two of them in bed with her like this. Fallon stifled a yawn, turning Kirby onto her back and settling between her legs as Liam curled up beside them to watch.

“Fallon, it’s really alright,” Kirby protested. “Rest. We’ll take care of me later.”

Liam laughed. “You’ve known her how long?” he asked. “Fallon Carrington doesn’t rest.”

“Besides, we talked about this,” Fallon said with a shrug. “Kirb, you can’t possibly think this is some sort of inconvenience. I love making you feel this way.” The word love caught in her chest just a bit, but Fallon shook it off and instead fixed Kirby with a look, maintaining eye contact as she kissed down her stomach. Fallon didn’t think she would ever get over the awe in Kirby’s eyes every time she did this. Back when they’d been friends as kids, Kirby had once called her the best thing since sliced bread, and the way she looked at her right now made Fallon believe it.

“I just—” Kirby’s words caught in her throat as Fallon reached her clit, flattening her tongue over Kirby. Fallon glanced up at her, smiling as Kirby fell back against the pillows. She lightly blew on her clit, dancing her fingers around. She could feel Kirby rocking against her, already close to the edge. Whenever they took care of Fallon first, Kirby was so aroused she was almost overly sensitive when they got to her. Liam liked to joke it was a good thing Kirby wasn’t into guys because she was too delicate for them. Fallon pressed a finger just into her, twisting her wrist and watching as Kirby tipped over the edge, legs shaking around Fallon.

When Kirby was finished, Fallon crept back up between them, pressing her lips to hers and getting lost in her for a minute. She’d never asked, but she knew Kirby had to have been with someone before who’d hated oral, because she was always initially reluctant but marveled at the taste of herself on Fallon’s tongue. Those kinds of questions were typically reserved for partners, she noted bitterly, burying herself in the blanket that Liam had brought up over them. She gave Kirby one last kiss, then turned to kiss Liam as Kirby reached over to turn off the light.

As Fallon fell asleep, she remembered the cohesive way that Kirby and Liam had worked together to bring her over the edge. She smiled into her arm, letting her mind wander to the possibilities of what it might actually be like to date Kirby and Liam.

Kirby noticed, because of course she did. Most days, Fallon thought Kirby had some sort of extra sense when it came to her. “What’s so funny?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Fallon.

Fallon snuggled into her arms, reveling in the feeling of Kirby around her and Liam by her side. “I’ll tell you in the morning,” she said, slipping away into the depth of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points to anyone who recognized the random-ass sdrr lyric that is my title.


End file.
